Magic Comes First part 1
by Silentmagician1
Summary: Silent was a thinking back in time. She was born and that is what had changed the future. Because her life was the only thing keeping Earth alive. And it could destroy Earth as well. But no one has seen it though. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is the first part of my story. I hope you like it!**__**  
**_

_Silent is thinking back to her past. Had that only started 33,000 years before. And then she saw her beginning...and the beginning to the end of time itself was starting. Silent was going to show them what the enemies of hers did to cause the commotion..starting with the beginning of everything._

The woman saw her defeat as her wind warriors fell to their enemy. They were named Silent Mina, Silent Momokania, Silent Adriana, and Silent Rosannia. She knew one way to save them, but that would mean that she would have to loose the battle and send the Cosmo stones to another time. She wished she...then she heard a little notice in her mind, saying a plague was going on and another one of her would be born in 3 months. She knew now that she could do what she needed to do to save her team. She froze time and sent the 3 cosmos in her hand to a different place in that same time. She then did a soul seal on her girls and sent every peace of magically equipment to the soon to be born girl. She even sent her winds of time to her.

Her capture scared everyone. They wondered why she didn't fight back. They still wonder. But this isn't that woman's story. It's Silent Magician's story. The older sister of Silent Magician 2. She has much more dreadful story.

It all started during the plague. The plague that killed most of the children. So far, only one baby had survived. Her name as Dark Magician Woman. she was a goddess child and was brought up already. It was Silent Sorceress that was trying to get a child. A baby girl to be exact. She already had two sons. She had lost 14 babies now. All girls to be exact. She felt as if she were going to cry. Finally on that same day. She gave birth to a special child. The child who owns this story. The baby girl Silent Magician.

The mother worried and worried for the rest of the day. Was her baby going to die? They always died the same day they were, would this one be the same? When the next morning came. She got up and looked at her baby. Her breathing was right. Her pupils hadn't disappeared. She wasn't suffering a high fever. And what made Silent Sorceress the happiest, her baby wasn't the least bit dead. She called in her sons who are still called, Silent Swordsman and Eye of Timious. They looked at the baby in awe. She was the second one that had survived the plague ever! And best to them of all, she was their sister.

The father came in and the baby opened her eyes. They were beautiful emerald green and her hair color definitely replicated her mothers. She had super soft skin. She smelled of lavender soup. He asked,"Can I hold our dear baby?" Silent Sorceress handed him the baby. His eyes studied her and her eyes studied him. He smiled with delight. The baby was going to live. She squealed with happiness. She had a mother, a father, and two brothers. But even though they thought that it was coincidence that she knew them, they didn't know that she remembered the day she was born. It is rare for a baby of the goddesses to know.

The next night, Silent Sorceress and the boys snuck out of the house. Silent Sorceress was cradling her daughter in her arms. They went up to the goddess realm. She had to for she obeyed all the laws about the goddesses.

Silent magician is now three years of age. She has been growing very beautiful. She walked along and saw her mother with a man. Who is that? she wondered. She ran to meet up with her mother. "Mother?!"she cried. "Oh, my little Silent! This is your father, Wind Spout,"her mother lied. "No, he isn't." "Yes, he is." "No. He. Isn't." "Yes. He. Is." "NO HE ISN'T! I CAN TELL THAT YOUR LYING TO ME! DON'T YOU EVER SAY HE IS MY FATHER WHEN YOU KNOW HE ISN'T!"shouted Silent. She wouldn't take the answer her mother was going to give her. She just turned and ran. "Silent Magician! You come back here this instant." Silent wasn't the type of person to listen to her mother. She just kept running until she got home. Her friends were there with a worried face. "Rushing River. Crying Lily. What's wrong?"Silent asked. "It's my cousin!"exclaimed Rushing River. "A-and my sister Eartha. They are in trouble!"cried Crying Lily.

Silent knew she had to hurry to their relatives. She began running with Rushing River to the location. Crying Lily was to busy crying. Silent was still going to the spot when Rushing River stopped half-way to get her breath. Silent then saw Darintine hurting the two royals. Silent yelled,"STOP!" She ran in front of the two and shouted,"It is against the law for a dark to hurt royal lights! Now get away from them!" She punched Darintine and Darintine fell to the ground crying. "Rushing River! Take Eartha that way, I'll take this one the other way!

Rushing River obeyed her friend. Then the four girls split up in the ordered directions. Silent knew how to get rid of the pursuers. She went one way and then the other. When Undrya was getting tired, Silent grabbed her and Undrya instantly got her breath back. Soon they were far enough that the pursuers had given up. "Are you alright?"asked Undrya. All Silent did was stand straight and smile at her.

The smile startled Undrya. She wasn't used to people being themselves around her. "Of course! I'm going to be the goddess of winds some day! Are you alright?"Silent replied. "Um...yes! Thank you..." "My name is Silent Magician, but my family and friends call me Silent!"Silent told her. Silent ran off after that was said. And then, she realized that she was now lost.

Silent wandered around until she stopped at an alley. She looked carefully around it. It was a dead-end alley. She was now frustrated. How would she get home when she didn't even know where home was. "HEY! Are you alright? Do you know that a tremor is possible in these areas?" She turned around to see a dark boy child standing there. She fell down to the ground. A DARK?! How did he survive up to this point after passing the twilight zone? Why did he even talk to her? Then as if in answer, a heaven shake started.

Before she was even aware of it, the boy was 1 inch from her. She fell flat on her back and he jumped on top of her. Then it felt as if an elephant had just laid down on them. Then it lifted. She saw the camel size rock that the boy had moved off of them. The quake stopped. He grabbed his back and winced. She put her hand forward and touched his back and said move in her language (umatichi). She felt as if she had laid down on spikes. But she held her emotions firm. It could have been worse. She could of had a scar imprint on her that would never leave. And then she saw the mark.

The mark was on the back of her hand. The swirl of the winds was a sign that ment she was destined to be a good person. She pulled her hand away and he looked at her. She met his gaze and he ask,"What did you do?" She replied,"I have taken your injury as my own. It will relieve your pain. Just for that, could you help me?" He looked at her and saw her move uncomfortably. He moved closer and moved her shirt up. Right there was a burn the size of a football. He touched it and said in the dark language,"Fimitishis(unbelievable)! Yes you may ask me of something. You have helped me so it is my turn to help you."

She smiled happily and he smiled sheepishly back. "I'm in need to find the twilight zone. Can you lead me there?"she asked politely. It was a bit unusual for her to be asking of a favor from a dark. Usually he would be asking her for help. But she had helped him, so he felt he needed to help her. "Yes. I am willing to do that,"he finally said. "I'm glad!"Silent exclaimed. He got her up and they began the walk to the twilight zone.

They barely talked as he took her to the Twilight zone. Every light creature didn't know what was going on. Soon after all the stares and whispers from the people around them, they were able to see the Twilight zone. Two parents were there. The black woman has to be his mother. I know for sure that the other one is my mother,she thought to herself. Then she heard a thump and looked around to see the boy had fallen to sleep.

Silent helped his sleeping body up and helped him the rest of the way. The two parents saw them and they parents rushed toward them. One mother grabbed the boy and her mother grabbed her wrist harshly. "You are in BIG trouble Young Missy! Come! We are going home and you will learn to listen." As they walked away, Silent thought,Will I ever see that boy again?

Little did Silent's mom know that she was part of the reason Silent suffered in the future. And she still doesn't know. For her mother has been dead to Silent since that very day.

_**Please please please review this! I would be thankful if you did, Reader.**_


	2. Chapter 2

An attacker persued someone. He wasn't sure who it was. He knew this person was a female though. The lashes on such a long size was obviously a females lashes. And then and then he jump and her with a knife...

In Yugi's bedroom...  
"AHHHHH!"Yugi yelled as he woke-up from his nightmare. It was his first one since the pharoah had gone back 3 years before. He thought he saw Dark Magician as he looked around his room, but on his second look around he saw no one. He thought, Man! I must be loosing it! Dark Magician went back with Atem. He couldn't be back. Yugi laid down again, letting his sleep take over him. And then Dark Magician came out of his closet.

"Man that was close! If he found out that we were back...He would freak!"whispered Dark Magician. "Yes,"said Atem as he came out of the closet,"I'm just surprised that you have been malfunctioning from the beginning. I'm just wondering, why you and Dark Witch are the only ones malfuntioning?" "Your asking me? I was going to ask Dark Witch or you but you two obviously don't know a thing!"

To another one of Silent's memories...  
She was in the forest. The same forest that she landed in when she was 6,000 years of age (human years). She saw Dark Magician girl, Dark Magician, and Dark Witch landed on Earth. Dark Magician Girl lasted about 6 minutes before turning into a card. It was a regular duel monster card. She turned slightly pale. As Dark Witch and Dark Magician were turning into cards, her mind chanted as if she was saying with her true voice,}yami chatrauty! yu foyor seem kars! hlsy-bidhsa! (dark creatures! These two are almost sealed! Half-bind them but let them come out when they choose!){ [Okay, I need to tell you viewers that the jibberish that I wrote can be pronounced the way you want them to. Just letting you know that I didn't mess up with my typing.]

In Yugi's bedroom...  
"What is that noise down in the basement? It's driving me insane!" Yugi got out of bed and started going down stairs. He opened the door to the basement and saw DM (Dark Magician) sitting on the floor with a box on him. "IS THAT YOU DARK MAGICIAN?!" Dark Magician looked at Yugi and flipped out. "OH GOD! PHARAOH ATEM! HE SPOTTED ME!" The pharaoh stepped out of the closet and Yugi fell flat on his bottom. "Your here to Yami?!" "Hey, something went wrong about a year ago! A couple of monsters were malfunctioning and I was brought back here. And then DM, which is what he goes by now when he's not in his card, appeared in front of me! Don't get angry!"explained Atem.

Will Yugi notice that there is another duel monster out there out of her card? I don't know, but what I do know is that Silent has the answer to her questions. And now they need to find her. Or has she already found them? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm so glad that you want to continue with the story. Please sit back and relax!**

Silent worried at herself as she pulled away from her memories. The only one she couldn't stop thinking about was when Crying Lily was killed... She shook her head vigorously. She mustn't think of that right now. She had to think about Melody and Mawata! She had to get to them before her enemies got their first. Mawata was her only hope of getting her daughter back. She sighed,"Oh, dear. I'm not sure if I can take this anymore, Sonara." }_Silent! You need more control over yourself. As long as we are so near to Awayuki town, we should try to contact her...and AVOID Dark Magician Girl. She_ _doesn't have to find you out! Now let's hurry, Silent!_{ "Okay, Sonara. Switch our souls so My soul may rest."

Silent's body changed instantly into what Sonara looked like. Then Sonara took over the body. She rose up from the couch, whose Silent had fallen asleep on top of. She quickly sent a message from her mind to the others. She just couldn't believe that she had to take care of Silent's 12 children and 3 friends (named Momoka, Kayla, and Rosanne). She sighed and started on her way to Awayuki Town's YFI academy.

"WHAT THE?!"shouted Joey. "I can't believe it myself. How did this happen, Yugi?"asked Tea. "I'm not sure. I'm just wondering how we're going to..."stared Yugi. "You probably don't know this young Yugi, but I have a human form. Many people know him as Daren. He is a lost soul who became my WILL,"Dark Magician interrupted. He quickly changed from his purple robes and purple hair to a white T-shirt, jeans, tennis-shoes, and plain brown hair. For some reason, Yugi's grandfather fainted. "Um...do I need to change my appearance sir?"asked Daren. "No, Dark Magician. He's just surprised,"said Atem. "Please, call me Daren or Mahad when I am in this form my king,"complained Daren. "As you wish."

"How did this happen is what I asked!"shouted Tea. "Well, Atem and I were about to fully leave when a light said that our time on Earth wasn't up yet. That we needed to find a woman of great power and bring her back up to the world of the Goddesses. It pushed us back and we quickly snuck all the way to Yugi's. Until he spotted us, we were either downstairs or in his closet,"he explained. "Holy S***!"shouted Tristan. "Let's hurry to the schools!"shouted Daren.

As Daren/Mahad/Dark Magician entered the junior high school he saw Susie Luwain Sencine. Of course he saw the other girls that she hangs out with by her locker. This included Kayla, Rosanne, Mawata, Momoka, Cloe Sencei Sencine, Mantanline Sencine, and the girl who allowed him to enter the school. It was Sonara Mitchelson. He knew very little about her since she was the leader of the student council. Her info along with her cousin's daughter's info was all in the CLASSIFIED section on the school blog. No one but the student council was allowed to look in the CLASSIFIED section. She always was allowed to leave the school when it was almost dark.

He wondered why she was able to pay for all the 127 teachers, 14 female stylists, 12 male stylists, 19 fitters, 24 janitors, the make up, the hair styling objects, and the students' pure gold badges. She somehow had the millions and billions of dollars needed to pay them. He didn't know how.

Then he looked over at the lockers again. Sonara was looking at him without a single glance of anger. He didn't know much. Before he went to ask her a few questions, she walked away with her girls.

**Will he ever find out that the only person who can do any of the things he needs is right in his own school? Find out soon!**


End file.
